Hand-held electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, cameras, media players, and the like quite frequently require the connection of external holding accessories that at least partially embrace the device. For instance, a holding accessory including a camera lens can be attached to camera, tablet or smartphone devices in order to provide the devices with enhanced photographic capabilities. Similarly, holding accessories providing an interface for connecting a tripod and other mounting brackets are also known in the art. In a further example, a holding accessory can be used to mount the electronic device onto a vehicle dashboard or windshield so that it is correctly placed for the vehicle occupants to use a navigation software application run by the device. In another example, covers or cases can be installed on the devices to make them waterproof and be able to be used for capturing underwater pictures or videos. It is also common to simply provide the hand-held devices with a protective cover, in order to reduce the risk of the devices becoming deteriorated due to regular use. Occasionally, covers can comprise additional functionality such as an integrated keyboard, card holders, etc.
Hand-held electronic device holding apparatus or covers are available in a wide variety of designs. For instance, holding apparatus or covers can be shaped and sized to perfectly match the device model, or, alternatively, be adjustable so that they can be fitted onto different devices. Normally, model-specific holding apparatus provide a better aesthetic finish, while presenting the drawback that they cannot be re-used from one device model to another, forcing the user to purchase different covers or holding apparatus for each device. Adjustable holding apparatus or covers are usually less attractive, but can be shared among different devices and thus be a more cost effective solution when owning several hand-held electronic devices. In addition, adjustable holding apparatus or covers are the only option to be used with devices that do not have specific matching covers of their own.
Adjustability of holding apparatus is usually achieved by using elastic materials or elements capable of biasing the apparatus so that it adjustably fits onto the electronic device. For example, the holding apparatus can be manufactured of a rubberized material capable of elastically wrapping around electronic devices of different sizes. In another example, the holding apparatus can comprise movable parts capable of being elastically pushed against the electronic device by a spring or other elastic element comprised in the holding apparatus. Having the holding apparatus fit elastically onto the electronic device presents several disadvantages. For example, the final position of the electronic device is not mechanically locked and the electronic device can wobble and eventually fall off of the holding apparatus, especially in the event that the holding apparatus and the electronic device are being used in a vibrating setting (e.g. a vehicle in motion) or in the event that an external object inadvertently comes into contact with the electronic device. In addition, the elastic properties of the spring or other elastic element are normally diminished by excessive use of the holding apparatus or simply by time passing. Because of this, adjustable holding apparatus eventually tend to become loose, thus increasing the risk of the device being dropped and damaged.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a holding apparatus that is adjustable to fit onto electronic devices of different sizes, and yet provides a stable, firm and durable grip that minimizes the risk of the electronic device being dropped and damaged. The holding apparatus should also preferably be relatively simple from a constructive point of view, and be able to be quickly and easily mounted and dismounted from the electronic device.